


I Know I'm A Handful But That's Why You've Got Two Hands

by SKJC



Series: After The Madness [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-WTTM, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Welcome to the Madness, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), it's literally just shameless smut, with a crack ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have a little more fun than they should in the locker room after Yuri's Welcome To The Madness exhibition performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I woke up at 6am, saw the teaser for WTTM, and then had to go to work for 12 hours. I wrote this at my workplace, which I think earned me a solid place in the special hell. It's funnier if you know where I work.
> 
> Yes, Yuri's underage in this by most measures of the word, so that's the tag I used. Don't @ me, I don't care.
> 
> My sincere apologies to Vaseline for involving their brand in this nightmare.

They stumbled into the locker room laughing, high on the exhilaration of Yuri's exhibition skate. Neither of them had bothered to change clothes yet, opting just to swap their skates for street shoes out of pure necessity.

"There have been a lot of wild exhibitions, but I don't think anyone's ever seen anything like that before." Otabek chuckled dryly and reached out to tidy a loose bit of Yuri's hair. "I think that may have damaged your 'Fairy' image, though."

"Good." Yuri's eyes were wild with excitement and he was practically vibrating. He felt like there was more energy in his body than he knew what to do with. "I'm not a goddamn kid anymore." And with that, he shoved Otabek roughly against the nearby wall and took advantage of the man's stunned silence to press their bodies flush together and kiss him passionately. It was messy and rough - Yuri had no experience at this sort of thing, and their teeth clattered together more than once. He whimpered into the kiss when Otabek's tongue found its way into his mouth and both of Otabek's strong hands gripped his ass firmly. Further emboldened by the response, he worked one of his legs in between Otabek's to press against his groin.

"Fuck, Yuri," Otabek groaned, breaking the kiss abruptly. His lips were red and slick with spit and Yuri couldn't imagine a hotter sight. "What are we even doing? We're friends." 

"Yeah, you've been thinking about my eyes since we were kids because that's all you want from me, right?" Yuri replied, panting slightly, a knowing grin on his face. "Come on, I'm hot, you're hot, we like each other, let's fuck." He rocked the growing bulge in his pants against Otabek's thigh and felt giddy at the strangled moan he got in return. 

"We're in public," Otabek protested weakly. Of all the perfectly good reasons this was a bad idea, that wasn't at the top of the list, but it was the first he could think of in his dazed mental state. Sure, they barely knew each other, Yuri was fifteen, they were high off the thrill of the performance - but he lacked the presence of mind to articulate any of that with Yuri's incredibly hot body rubbing against him. 

"So?" Yuri licked his lips while staring hungrily at Otabek's. "There are stalls in the showers if you're that bothered by it."

"You're actually serious." It wasn't a question, Otabek was just trying to make sense of the situation. _How did this even happen_ , he wondered. He was seriously considering having sex with Yuri Plisetsky in a locker room at the goddamn Grand Prix Final. _What even is my life right now?_ "We don't have condoms or lube," the logical part of his brain tried to assert itself. 

Yuri only shrugged in the face of that point. "You're not gonna knock me up, and I've never done this before, so I'm fine with that if you are."  He was still grinding against Otabek's thigh, moving his hips in little circles that were slowly driving them both crazy, and a shiver of pleasure ran through his body as the words left his mouth. "There's Vaseline in my duffel bag, that's good enough."

"You really want to lose your virginity in a locker room?" Otabek asked, as carefully as he could with his aching dick straining against his pants. The sounds Yuri was making were intoxicating.

"Yeah, I do." Yuri's voice was breathy and heated, and he dropped his head to suck and bite at the skin of Otabek's neck at the same time as he worked a hand between their bodies to squeeze the hardness in the front of Otabek's pants. That earned him a throaty groan of pleasure in response as Otabek's hips rocked against him, and he grinned wickedly. "So, what do you say, are we doing this or what?"

Otabek stared for a moment into those piercing green eyes, alive with fire and passion, before nodding his assent. Despite all the reasons he should, he didn't have the willpower to turn down an offer like that, and in that moment there was nothing he wanted more than to possess the beautiful boy in front of him. 

"Good." Yuri pulled away then, and bent down to the duffel bag he'd discarded on the floor as they'd entered. Otabek couldn't help staring at the curve of Yuri's ass in the tight pants, and he was fairly certain that Yuri was well aware of that. He didn't move from where he was leaning heavily on the wall until Yuri stood upright again, a small container in one hand, and flashed him a lascivious smile before heading towards the shower stalls at the back of the room. 

Following almost on reflex, Otabek found himself being pulled behind one of the shower curtains by the front of his shirt. Briefly, he wondered if Yuri would always be like this with him before he was being kissed senseless again. He tangled his hands in Yuri's hair desperately as they rutted against each other, moaning and whimpering into each other's mouths, until Yuri pulled away from him again and sank to his knees on the cold tile floor. 

Otabek was utterly mortified at the strangled sounds he was making as Yuri undid the front of his pants, freeing his erection, and looked up at him seductively before gripping the base of Otabek's cock and sucking the tip into his mouth. 

It was clear that Yuri was inexperienced - he went too fast, gagged more than once when he tried to to go too deep, but Otabek couldn't have cared less. Enthusiasm more than made up for the relative lack of skill, and he threw his head back against the wall and cried out when Yuri began to focus his attentions on the slit at the tip of Otabek's cock and sucking at the sensitive underside of the head. 

Yuri was immensely proud of himself as he looked up at the older man's face, flushed crimson and damp with sweat. He made eye contact with Otabek and took the opportunity to suck down as much of the length as he could, and he loved the rush he got from feeling Otabek's hips buck up helplessly against his mouth. 

Otabek growled something unintelligible then and pulled Yuri's head away, perhaps a little rougher than he'd intended, although Yuri didn't seem to mind. _He's so fucking beautiful,_ Otabek thought as he took in the sight of Yuri's swollen lips and smudged makeup. 

"I thought you wanted to fuck." He pulled Yuri back to his feet, desperately trying to compose himself. "Take your pants off."

Yuri had to practically peel the skin-tight garment away from his body, after kicking off his sneakers into the corner. The costume had definitely not been made to accommodate a hard-on. 

"Lean against the wall and spread your legs," Otabek ordered, hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt. It wasn't like he had a lot of experience either, but he did know that he wanted to absolutely take Yuri to pieces. 

Yuri regarded him curiously for a moment before complying with the request. "The Vaseline's up there," he muttered, gesturing to the little shelf designed to hold a bar of soap.

"I'll get to that." Otabek knelt behind Yuri and spread the firm cheeks of his ass with both hands, kneading the flesh as he did so. 

"The fuck are you doing?" Yuri demanded impatiently, and then cried out in equal parts surprise and pleasure as he felt Otabek's tongue lapping at the rim of his hole. He hasn't known that was a thing people even did outside of porn. "Fucking hell," he swore incoherently, and bit down on his forearm against the wall to muffle the string of noises that continued to spill from his mouth as Otabek licked at his sensitive opening.

Alternating between long, flat swipes of his tongue and sucking at the skin like he was leaving a hickey seemed to give Yuri the most pleasure, so that's what Otabek continued to do. Yuri's taste was strong and musky, and the way his back arched so beautifully as he pushed his ass  back against Otabek's face was vaguely reminiscent of his skating performance. The thought made Otabek groan. 

"Hurry up and fuck me," Yuri moaned, trying to sound commanding but instead just sounding wrecked, which was exactly what Otabek had been going for. He stood up and reached for the little jar on the shelf and coated two fingers in the thick, greasy substance. 

"Is this still okay?" He asked, suddenly unsure, and Yuri laughed. 

"I've had your dick in my mouth and your tongue in my ass and now you wanna make sure it's okay?"

"Sorry, I'm not well-versed in the etiquette of quick fucks in locker rooms," Otabek replied dryly, and ran his slick fingers between Yuri's cheeks down to his hole. 

"It's fucking fine, all right? Just get on with it, I don't need as much foreplay as you probably think."

"You just said a while ago that you've never done this before." Otabek eased one finger slowly inside, trying to be careful.

"With someone else," Yuri clarified, pushing back against the intrusion. "I can get three fingers in when I jerk off, so don't treat me like glass.”

Otabek’s dick twitched with interest as that mental picture sunk into his mind, and he added a second finger without further comment. 

“You know,” Yuri panted after a short time of rocking his hips back against the fingers in his ass, “For you being the one all concerned about this being too public, you’re sure taking your damn time.” He couldn’t remember being more horny in his entire life, and his neglected erection throbbed between his legs, leaking enough pre-cum to drip down onto the floor.

“Fine, fine,” Otabek conceded, withdrawing his fingers from Yuri’s body, not entirely satisfied that he was really sufficiently prepared. He reached for the little jar of Vaseline again and coated his cock in the stuff as well. “How do you want to do this?”

“Pick me up and fuck me against the wall,” Yuri replied immediately, turning around to face Otabek again and looking him up and down, an almost predatory look on his face. 

Otabek nearly laughed. Of course that would be what Yuri wanted, because this whole scenario wasn’t preposterous enough already. “What in the world makes you think I know how to do that?” It was a ridiculous question, but he felt rather ridiculous, standing fully dressed in a public shower with his dick out. 

“I’ve seen it in porn; it can’t be rocket science.” Yuri was still staring intensely. “Besides, we’re athletes, and you probably lift more than I weigh all the damn time.” His eyes flicked from Otabek’s cock to his face and back again. “Just lift me up so I can get my legs around your waist.”

Unable to argue with that, Otabek hooked his arms around Yuri’s thighs and lifted him up to waist height without much effort. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and legs around his hips, clinging tightly for a moment until Otabek took a step forward to press him against the wall. He could feel the cold tile on his back through the cutouts in his shirt and shivered at the contact, which made Otabek look at him questioningly.

“The wall’s cold. Warm me up?” Yuri leaned his head forward to purr the words into Otabek’s ear. “I want you in me already.” He could feel Otabek’s cock against his ass but the angle wasn’t right. 

Otabek’s breath caught in his throat at the words, still barely believing that he was even in this situation, but he took the hint and carefully moved one hand from supporting Yuri’s legs to align his cock so the head pressed against the puckered hole between Yuri’s cheeks. 

“Ready?” He asked, and Yuri kissed him instead of responding. As their mouths came together, Yuri slowly loosened his grip on Otabek’s shoulders just enough that he could slide down until he felt the thick head enter him, and he moaned loudly into Otabek’s mouth. It hurt, like pushing a stretch just a little too far, but when he opened his eyes and saw the intense expression on Otabek’s face, jaw clenched and eyes screwed shut, it was worth it. He eased down a little further, bit by bit, until the full length was buried inside him, trying to stay at least a little quiet.

“Okay?” Otabek barely managed to gasp out the word. The tight heat surrounding him was indescribable and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to fuck Yuri into the wall right there, but if it wasn’t good for both of them, then what the hell was the point. 

“Yes, I’m fucking okay.” Yuri rolled his hips experimentally, letting his head fall back against the wall, and he couldn’t help the sharp moan that escaped his mouth as he found the right angle that made him see stars. “Come on and fuck me.”

Otabek had to lift Yuri up a bit again to get enough leverage to thrust into his body. He tried to go slowly at first, but Yuri urged him on, nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt, crying out with pleasure each time Otabek thrust all the way in. 

Once they managed to find a rhythm, Yuri felt like his entire body was burning. The solid, thick length inside him felt so much better than his own fingers ever had. His dick was swollen and leaning between them, staining the shirts that they hadn’t bothered to remove.

When Otabek felt Yuri let go of his shoulders with one arm and reach between their bodies to jerk himself roughly, he forced his eyes open to watch, and moaned incoherently at the sight. The thought flashed through Otabek’s mind that it was probably best if Yuri did get himself off that way, because there was no way he was going to last much longer like that.

Moments later, Yuri’s body went rigid and he moaned Otabek’s name in a wild, gasping breath as the evidence of his pleasure spurted between them. His body clenching tightly robbed Otabek of the last of his own self-control and he managed to muffle his own cries against Yuri’s shoulder as he climaxed deep inside the tight body wrapped around him. 

As they both relaxed and their breathing gradually slowed, Otabek slid his softening cock from Yuri’s body and carefully lowered him to the floor, thankful that he’d been able to manage it without falling down himself. His knees felt like jelly as he watched Yuri just barely manage to put the skin-tight pants back on, and he did his own pants back up as an afterthought.

“I think we’re going to have to change clothes before we leave.” Yuri gestured to the mess on the front of both of them, their clothes stained with Vaseline and bodily fluids. “And I have no idea how I’m going to get back to my hotel with cum dripping out of my ass.”

“Didn’t think this part through, huh?” Otabek was going to tease a little more about Yuri’s lack of foresight, but he was interrupted by other rather conspicuous noises coming from elsewhere in the shower block that caught the attention of both of them. “Uh… I think we’re not the only ones doing this in here.”

“Oh my god, if that’s who I fucking think it is.” Yuri went from satiated to furious in zero point two seconds, which Otabek thought would have been amusing if it wasn’t also terrifying. He threw the shower curtain open, still barefoot and a total mess. “Victor, you damn pervert!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “Old married couples should only be fucking at home!”

There was a crash and a shriek and then just the sound of Yuri unleashing a string of Russian curses that would have made a hardened soldier blush.

 _What the hell did I just get involved in?_ Otabek wondered.


End file.
